It All Ended In Song
by xXQueenIzzyXx
Summary: Clary, Isabelle, and maia all have to compete against their boyfriends Jace, Simon, and Jordan. They are both great at music. But when the girls catch the boys doing something horrible they become a lot more competitive and the boys end up nearly killing Clary. How will it end? Hopefully all in song.
1. Chapter 1

"Were totally beating these boys at this competition!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air.

" I don't know Clare, they're pretty good, have you even heard them yet?" Maia asked me, glancing at the door to the boys practice room. " well, no, not yet. But I'm sure we can still beat them easily!" I said cheerfully.

" honestly, I'm with maia on this one Clary, they are really good." Isabelle said slowly.

I frowned " 6you guys are supposed to be on my side you know. And like I said they might be good but we can beat them easily. There are more boys than girls in New york, and about 75% of those boys are straight, so theyll be rooting for us."

Both girls looked at me with a _Really Nigga._ look.

" alright Clary come on, let's go listen to them sing for a while ok?" Maia said smiling.

I hesitated.

"Alright fine but they can't be _that_ good."

We all walked to the door where the boys practice room was. " put your ear against the door Clary." I slowly leaned in and listened.

" I still say that they aren't very good."

**bottoms up bottoms up up**

**Aye what's in your cup**

**Got a couple bottles but a couple ain't enough**

**Bottoms up bottoms up up**

**Throw your hands up**

**Tell security what bout to tear this club up**

**Bottom up bottoms up up **

**Pockets full of green**

**Girl you know I love the way you shake it I'm them jeans**

**Bottoms up bottoms up up**

**Throw ya hands up**

**Bottoms up up**

**Bottoms up up**

**Bottoms up up up up**

**Up bottoms.**

" Damn they are seriously good." I said with a huff.

" we told you so." They said simultaneously. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door.

"Oh please, we can still sing better than them-" I was cut off as the door swung open. I screamed as I started falling down.

A pair of strong muscular arms fought me mid fall.

Looking up I saw Jace with an eyebrow raised. Damn I wish I could do that.

"And what do we have here boys?" He asked turning to the boys behind him. "I don't know seems like a bunch of nosy girls who can't mind they're own business." Jordan said coming over and picking maia( his girlfriend. ) Up bridal style. She chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her.

Simon walked over to Isabelle and pecked her on the lips picking her up bridal style too. " Oh well I suppose they'll just have to stay here with us huh?" He said carrying her over to a chair and sitting her in his lap.

" I suppose so." Jace said with a smirk. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I huffed again. Curse my shortness, no, FUCK his stillness.

He brought me over to the bed and plopped me down hopping in beside me. I smiled. He turned on the tv and the boys watched football as us girls just ignored the whole thing. Yelling wasn't really our thing.

"OKAY, you dudes and your yelling and ball throwing is annoying. I'm starving so ill order some Chinese food and we could play truth or dare while we wait." Maia suggested. We all nodded.

" ill go order." Maia said.

"So we're in a room." Jace said as Jordan got up to go follow maia. I nodded narrowing my eyes at him ssupiciously.

" with two ducks and three fits."

"And a bed"

I pushed his shoulder smiling. Isabelle laughed.

"Shut up you perverted boy!" I said starting to giggle a little my self.

Jace smiled. "Anyway im hungry, spread those legs."

_"I am not a McDonald's drive thru."_

* * *

**he he he. Hope you guys liked this chapter please comment wether I should make longer chapters or not. I really hope this one was good. This is my first REAL story on Fan Fiction,.please no hateful comments but helpful criticism is very good for me thanks guys.**

-Izzy㈏0


	2. Chapter 2

By the time maia got back me and Jace were heavily making out on the bed. It felt great though, his tongues was roaming my mouth while he kissed me passionately. He cupped my breasts and I ran my hands over his abs. He groaned in my mouth making me smile against his lips.

"OKAY break it up you guys foods here and it is time for us to play the ugly truth or scary dare." Maia said plopping down on the huge carpet in front of the bed.

Jace frowned but reluctantly pulled away making me also frown at the loss of warmth.

I sighed and we all sat down in the circle as maia passed out the food. "OKAY so who's going first?" Izzy (** :D ) **asked.

Maia raised her hand. "I will since I came up rich the idea." She said dusting her hands off and pointing at Jace." Blondie hturt or erad?" She asked. Jace looked at her "what the fuck maia?" Maia rolled her eyes they'd "truth" and "dare" spelled backwards smart guy."

"Ohh, dare." He said with a smirk. " not the wisest choice there Blondie but if you think you can handle my dares fine." Maia said with a sweet smile. Jordan mined his head being cut off behind her.

" I dare you to watch Clary and Simon make out." She said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Isabelle, me, jace, and Simon all froze. Jace knew about how Simon used to like me, that's why he never really liked Simon that much.

"Well Izzy no offence but we all know if airbags mouth comes anywhere near my girl then I'm literally going to rip his head off, so is there another option?" He said with a serious look. Izzy shrugged. "He probably would Simon."

Jordan, maia, and I all nodded. "Well there's always the option of taking something off." She said. Jordan frowned. Maia must have noticed because she leaned her head back and kissed him on the lips with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"Hello? Earth to maia." Maia turned back and looked at us all blushing. "Erm right uh Jace now it's your turn." She said after he took his shoes off.

"Hmm Jordan truth or dare?"

"Dare definitely." He said smirking. Jace smirked right back. It was like they were having a smirking contest. Seriously doesn't this hurt their face at all?

"How many girls have you slept with before maia." Jordan kinda blushed and maia hid her face in his shirt.

"If you must know, 12." He said with a frown. Maia shot up and stared at him. "12!" She said with wide eyes. Jordan looked down." I'm going to pretend you said two." Maia said narrowing her eyes. Jordan blushed.

"Alright prince charming how many girls have YOU slept with?" Jordan asked. Jace froze.

"If I answer that in front of Clary she will kill me then break up with me." He said sternly.

Why would I do that? I love that boy to death.

"Then come whisper it in my ear." Jordan said. Jace sighed and got up. He walked over to Jordan and leaned in whispering. Jordan whistled "Damn Jace." Jace walked back over to me and put me in his lap.

"Izzy truth or dare?" He asked. Izzy turned away from making out with Simon blushing. "Truth." She said.

"What were you thinking about before I asked you this question?" Jace asked. Izzy looked puzzled. "Why do you want to know?" Jace shrugged. "I don't know Its just random thing popped into my head. "OKAY, well I was thinking about Simon fucking me senseless." She said looking down and burying her head in Simons shirt.

Simon grinned so wide it must hurt his cheek. "Nuh-uh. You are not fucking my sister." Izzy rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Clary truth or dare?" She said.

"Truth" I answered izzy dares are terrifying.

Izzy frowned for a second then brightened up. How many boys have you slept with?" She asked. Damn Jace was gonna kill me when I say the answer.

I sighed.

"Ihavesleptwithseventeenboys." I mumbled. Jordan whistled, Jace froze. "What did you say." He said not really a question. I slowly repeated it. "I have slept with seventeen boys." Jace eyes narrowed. "Ill be right back." He said getting up and walking to his room.

I glared at izzy. "Really Isabelle. Really?" I said with a huff. She looked down "sorry." She said.

I groaned. "I'm going to go find him. " I said jumping up.

I walked down the hall till I came to jace's room. I knocked on the door politely. "Jace are you in there?" I asked quietly. "What." Came a rpely. I slowly walked in. " hey." I said.

Jace was sitting by his bed with a his knuckles bleeding. "What happened?" I asked concerned coming over to sit by him.

"I punched a wall." He said shrugging. I blinked. "Um why?" He looked at me. "Because I hate anybody touching you other than me." He said. I smiled a little bit. It was nice to know Jace cared about me so much.

"I only want to be the one who touches you. It makes me extremely mad when someone else does."

"Dont worry Jace. I don't want anybody else touching me except you either." He smiled and grabbed my waist pulling me in for a passionate kiss on the couch.

I smiled against his lips. He's an amazing boyfriend.

**hi so I decided to post this chapter on the same day because I was hoping I'd get some views. everybody read and review! Ill post the next chapter today too. That way you all have 3 good chapters to read. Thanks much guys. BYE -izzy,㈏0**


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Jace walked back to the truth Or dare game and sat down. Jace was smiling like an idiot and had my lip gloss lips all over his face and neck. Isabella raised an eyebrow at me. WHY CAN EVERYONE DO THAT EXEPT ME?! I just smiled back at her.

Maia smiled at me And Jordan looked at Jace looking like he wished maia had done that to him.

"Let us continue this deathmatch."Jace said. Everone looked at him. He rolled his eyes. "Lets finish playing truth or dare." Everything nodded and got back to the game.

"So Clary I think it's your turn to truth or dare someone." Izzy said.

I rubbed my hands evily. "Jace honey truth or dare?" I said. Jace smirked "dare I am the dare king." He said giving me a new idea. "Oh really?" He smirked again "I dare you not to touch or kiss me the rest of this game. He froze "I am chickening out on this one. He said ripping his shirt off and crashing his lips to mine.

Everybody else slowly tiptoe out of the room and I smiled. More alone time for me with Jace.

Jace, realizing they were gone, kissed me with more passion tugging my shirt off and pressing me on the bed. He my jawline and worked down on to my neck making me groan.

He trailed light butterfly kisses all down my neck and reached my weak spot where my shoulder and neck met. I moaned loudly. "God Jace." I said. It was so good. He smiled against my lips as I bucked my hips forward creating friction between both of our "areas".

He moaned along with me pressing my arms above my head and working his way down to my breasts.

Just as he was about to unclear the Bra on me there was a knock on the door. Jace groaned and I did too

"JACE AND CLARY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON IM COMING IN!" Izzy yelled just before bursting through the door and running in her hand over her eyes.

Jace tossed me my shirt which I put on with a blush as he threw on his shirt. "Can I look now without my eyes being scarred?" Izzy asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yes izzy you can." She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw we had clothes on.

"We are all going to pandemonium tonight no If's And's or But's." She stated with a stern look.

Jace mock frowned. "No butts, how will I survive? Anal is one of my favorites." He said. I tried and failed to look serious. "Shut up goldilocks." I said running my hand over his face. He smiled pulling me in for a quick peck on the lips before turning to go get ready with Jordan and Simon.

"Have fun with izzy clare, Isabelle try and keep her alive i kind of like it when my girlfriend is you know breathing." With that he saluted me and with a smirk.

Shit I had totally forgotten that izzy was getting us ready. I tried to run away but izzy caught my arm looking at me with a smirk as devious as her brothers. "Your not going anywhere." She said l. My eyes widened as she pulled me down and sat me on the vanity in her room.

**I'm really sorry these past few chapters have been short. I'm new and you guys know that but I'm trying to get the hang of this and then I will st a rtf writing longer chapters I promise! Thank you guys for hanging in there with me please read and review! **

~izzy


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so I'm sorry the last few chapters have been short., I am going to work extra hard to make this one a longer one for you guys but I just love posting new chapters! ALRIGHTY ON WITH THE STORY CUZ I KNOW YOU GUYS DONT WANNA HEAR NE BLABBLE**

* * *

After izzy finally finished my hair we had to get dressed. Unfortunately, I was almost to weak to do so since of hair spray was like a toxic fume, suffocating me and making me gag and choke.

Izzy looked at me and frowned. "Stop making the face, it makes you look like a fat sea lion that's pregnant and extremely constipated." She said turning back around to search through the closet again.

I looked at her incredulously. _the girl who's hair is a mess and looks like a fish that lost its gills and is desperately looking for them thinks **I **look weird? Is that bitch for real? _

Izzy spun around and glared at me. "Yes this _bitch _is entirely for real." She snapped narrowing her I must have said that last part out loud. Damnit.

Finally she picked out a dress for me and tossed it at me. "Here try this on." I looked at the dress. "Seriously izzy? This dress would make me look like a prostitute." I told her trying and failing to raise an eyebrow so I just settled on raising both.

Izzy sighed. "Just please try the dress on Clary." She said. "Fine." I grunted getting up off the stool and walking over to her bathroom

I put the dress on. It was low cut V neck and showed some sides of my chest and it was short cutting off a little higher than mid-thigh. It was pretty cute though. It was black and came with black fishnet stockings and about 7 inch black leather wedges.

I walked out of her bathroom. "Isnt it just adorable on you Clary?" Izzy asked me putting her hands over her heart. I rolled my eyes but answered truthfully. "Yes izzy it a actually very nice."I told her. She sqealed. Maia laughed. Wait maia? I turned around. Hmm apparently maia came in without us seeing.

"Maia perfect timing I had to get you ready anyway!" Maia's eyes widened and she quickly turned but izzy grabbed her and plopped her on the stool yammering on about how perfect she would make her hair.

I giggled and looked at maia. Throwing her a quick wink as decreased her arms I quickly exited the room.

I grabbed a bathrobe from my room and threw it on knowing izzy would kill me if Jace found out what I was wearing.

I started down the stairs but decided to just go back to my room thinking it wasn't worth the risk of Jace seeing me.

As I walked back to my room I decided maybe I should start rehearsing my song so that when the concert next week came I'd be ready.I walked into my room and grabbed a microphone making sure it was on off so that everybody didn't hear me.

And I started singing.

**It's goin down**

**I'm yelling timber**

**You better move**

**You better dance**

**Let's make a night**

**You will remember**

**Ill be the one**

**You won't forget**

**Ooooh Ooooh **

**Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh**

**Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh **

after I finally finished my part of the song I started thinking about my partner for the song luckily for me, I got to have Sebastian verlac as my partner in this song. Damn. Jace would kill me but Sebastian is nearly worth dying for.

"CLARY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE WERE READY!" Izzy yelled from the hallway. Damn the girls got a voice.

I got off my comfy bed ( sadly it was so nice and fluffly) and walked to Isabelle room.

"So when do we go down?" I asked her. As she finished applying lip gloss to maia all ready lipstick perfected lips she rolled her eye. "Were going right now knucklehead. " She said as she stood up and put the cap on the lip gloss.

Way to make me feel appreciated izzy.

"You gals ready?" Maia asked us. We all nodded and headed down the steps were the boys were waiting. The boys stopped yelling at each other and stared at us.

We kinda sat there in a uncomfortable silence until Jace spoke up.

"Damn you guys are hot. Though honestly I prefer that Clary doesn't get raped tonight so what's with all the cleavage?" Both dudes glared at Jace. Clary looked down.

Jace blushed "let me try a different . you girls are like smoking hot that almost every dude will wanna grab you and have their way." Us girls stared at him wide eyes.

"Let me try that again. You girl-" "dude just shut up." Simon said with a glare.

We all kinds chuckled nervously. "Anyway guys come on lets get to that club!" Isabelle yelled as she started for the door.

Simon stopped her."first, us _boys _have a surprise for you all." He said with a smile. Slowly I retreated up the stairs. Heaven knows what my boyfriend best friend and best friends boyfriend were up to.

Just as Islamist made it up the stairs a pair of strong muscular arms snaked around my waist. "Your not getting away this time." What are you guys up to?" I said more order than a question. "Youll find out soon." Jace said burying his head inside the crook of my neck.

He started kissing my neck sweetly placing butterfly kisses here and there along my jawline and everywhere but as soon as he came near my mouth he stopped. He kissed both my eyelids and the smirked and walked away.

I blinked._did he seriously just do that?get me all heated and wanting to kiss him and then he walks away? What a bitch._

the other girls glared at their boyfriends too. So I wasn't the only one of guess. I looked at the girls and we shared a look. We all had a plan.

We slowly walked over to our boyfriends pushing them down lightly I'm a chair and sitting in their laps. We kissed their necks and chest and face every err anywhere except their mouths.

We wiggled our ass on their pants and continued to grind and rub until we could feel the rock hard boners.I smirked slowly got off of Jace and walked away wagging my butt for the perfect sprinkle on the ice cream.

The other girls did the same and we walked to the limo waiting for us.

As the boys sat down next to all of us they glared. "You britches will pay for that."they grumbled. All our eyes widened and we looked at them. "What did you just call us!?" We shouted simultaneously.

They leaned back. "Erm by bitches we mean totally awesome girls!" Simon said

"Yeah totally amazing girls!" Jordan said.

"Ya totally hot girls, you could even say you guys look like pro-"

"SHUT UP!" Jordan and Simon yelled. Jace narrowed his eyes but still shut up.

"Alright now that you bastards-" Jordan snorted "we can't call you britches but you can call us bastards?" He said. "-have finally nearly saved yourselves from getting some maia, izzy, and Clary beatdowns, we need to get out were here." Izzy said glaring at Jordan.

The boys got out first hurrying away before we could even tell them stay with us. We rolled our eyes. And kept talking. When we finally got out the car which was like ten minutes after the boys, they were already seriously drunk and we could tell.

Each one of them had a girl backed up against a wall making out.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN watcha gonna do girlies? How'd this happen? How will it end? We never know. Well I do but that's not the point. Anyway I spent a while typing this long chapter for you guys so I hope you like it I hope I start writing even longer chapters than this. Read and review guys! **

**~izzy㈈1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helwo friends. I'm actually sick with some virus so this is probe my last chapter for maybe the rest and possibly tomorrow, which means this weekend I'm typing some extra long chspters for you guys! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

me and the girls got back to our house and decided to spend the rest of the night crying so we didn't hear when Jace and his friends came back. Not tthat I really cared, those bastards should have stayed at the club and never came back. So sorry they did.

I woke later that night with a yawn. _Damn what time is it? It looks like it's 2 a.m. outside._oh well.

I walked into the kitchen to try and find something to help me sleep. I settled on some tea with honey (**my mom made me drink that since I'm sick. It was NASTY I tell you, NASTY!** ). As I turned away from the pot of hot water I bumped into a well muscled body.

"Oh I'm sorr- Jace?" I said looking up. He smiled down at me. "The one and only."

I frowned. "I don't know what the fuck you think ur doing but u don't deserve to be here, you should be gone making out with some girl."

Jace flinched at my words. "Look clary-" I stopped him putting a hand up. "My name is Larissa thank you." I said and walked back I upstairs.

I looked back and could see him running a hand threw his hair. And unfortunately I really wanted to him and his hotness.

Walking upstairs I also ran into Jordan and Simon."hey Clare, I was wondering if u could tell izzy that-"i glared and walked all the way upstairs jumping onto my bed and crying all night.

**iknow this was SUPER short but up had to post a chapter quickly be cuz my mom took my computer so I couldn't type :( I swear next one WILL be longer# read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY** SOMEBODY** FINALLY GAVE ME A REVIEW! Thank you Nicky G.!**

When I woke up this morning just got to have the joy of Having the exact boy I wished to never see again in my fucking bed.

"Jace please remove your physical anatomy from my divan." I said calmly as he stirred and stared at me longingly.

"Wait a second," he said his brow furrowed and a look of confusion came on his face." What Dafuq does that mean?" He said looking at me funny.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him so I could silently scream I my head. "It means you asshole get your motherfucking ass out of my bed you faggot."I said turning back and scowling.g at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Clary I'm really sorry just please give me a chance to expl-" I stopped him by putting my finger to his lips."stop right there, all of us girls saw you boys and we get your stars and you want girls better than us but-" this time, he cut me off.

Jace grabbed my arms and rolled me over on the bed pressing his lips firmly to mine and thrusting his tongue inside. I groaned despite my madness at him and started kissing him tongue swirled in my mouth as he explored every single part of my mouth and he moaned when I started swirling my tongue in his mouth. It was only until he put his hand under did I stop and pull away.

"There are no girls better than you all Clary. Remember that because it will _always _be true." He said pressing his forehead to mine. I felt his warm breath on my face and I smiled. "Promise me one thing,"I said he looked at me. "Anything." He said with a smile.

I smiled back at him again. "You must always promise to kiss me when I'm sad or upset,got it?"I said narrowing my eyes. He smirked, "kissing, of it has the words _kissing _and _clary_ count me in."He said leaning forward to kiss me again.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I know it was short but after I got 2 reviews asking me to update I just had to! Anyway please review and tell me if I should keep Clary and Jace together or if they should stay you know...un-together. Any who Sebastian verlac comes in later so if Jace and Clary end it for a while and Jace wants her, than sebastian can try and kiss Clary and Jace can come to the rescue and beat the living daylight out of him! So tell me what you want,READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello fellow readers IM BACK! Any who u don't wAnna hear me talk u wanna read so on with the story!**

* * *

I walked out of our bedroom and took a look in my mirror. Shit. HELL NO! I had a hickey! Damnit worst timing ever! I dashed into izzy's bathroom hoping that I could find some make up to cover it up. Thankfully, the girl doesn't go four hours without pputting on make up so there was plenty in her bathroom.

I frantically dug through her draws my eyes wide. Damn if the girls saw my hickeys They would I had done something with Jace and they would definitely be all mad when they found out I wasn't mad at him.

Jace walked through the door and leaned casually against tdoor. "Seriously Clary you look like izzy when she runs out of cherry lipgloss, what is up with you?" He asks me. I turn and stare at him. "I HAVE A FUCKING HICKEY!" I said. He widened his eyes. "Shit." "I know!" I said. I quickly grabbed the concealer and rubbed it over the red skin. I sighed, finally it was all gone.

"Thank god." I said sliding down on the wall and letting out a long breath. "Hey can I tell you something?"Jace asked me coming to sit next to me. I looked at him and tilted my head."um yeah sure, unless it's that stupid it's not you it me line, then get out."I said he chuckled. "Nah I wouldn't do that"

I looked at him again,"then what is it?" I asked. Jace looked forward. "Simon is making a song for izzy to get her back." I stared and covered my Mouth with my hand."are you serious!?" I said a huge grin spreading across my face.

He smiled. "Deathly."

**AT THE NEXT CONCERT**

"come on girls let's go get front row."maia said."why maia, I mean we always get front row anyway it's not like we need to hurry because of some traffic jam or anything."I told her. She all followed her to the front row seats with red velvet cushions and special dresser/table things in front of us.

E watched as the boys got up on stage maia Jordan with a huge I did the same.e with Jace. Me and maia noticed each others smiles and looked other. Make out or dinner?" I said. She blushed and looked down "make out." She mumbled. I smiled "me too." I said.

Izzy was looking the a sad look in her eyes. I sighed poor girl. Simon got up on stage and walked to the center and they started playing the music. Izzy looked up confused but he was already walking across the stage to her. He reached for her hand, when she gave it to him he helped her up on stage and she stayed by his side as he held her close.

Me and maia were practically crying and then he started singing.g it was better.

There can be one only you

And baby, God could never make two

And I know you came here with your crew

But I promise you that it feels like it's just us two

Oh, I don't know what you had planned to do tonight

But I just wanna be the one to do you right

We're standing here looking at each other, baby, eye to eye

And I'm hoping that you're thinking about leaving with me tonight

Who said you can't find love in a club?

'Cause I wanna tell them they wrong

Come on, just baby, try a new thing

And let's spark a new flame

You gon' be my baby

Love me, love you crazy

Tell me if you with it

Baby, come and get it

Maybe try a new thing

And let's spark a new flame

I can't believe you came here all alone, baby girl, where's your lover?

Oh, it don't really matter cause I got ways to get to know you better

Baby baby, baby baby, let's make what we got here last forever

Girl, cause I don't wanna let you go, never

Oh, I don't know what you had planned to do tonight

Girl I just wanna be the one to do you right, right

We're standing here looking at each other, baby, eye to eye

I hope that you're thinking about leaving with me tonight

Who said you can't find love in the club?

'Cause I wanna tell them they wrong

Come on, baby, try a new thing

And let's spark a new flame

You gon' be my baby

Love me, love you crazy

Tell me if you with it

Baby, come and get it

Maybe try a new thing

And let's spark a new flame

When he finished singing everybody awwed. Izzy was crying and hugging Simon. He leaned down and kissed her and everybody cheered and clapped. Even Jace had a tear in his eye. Maia looked so sad she was gonna cry so hard it won u let make a river.

I cheered so loud my voice hurt and izzy was breaking down in his arms. Simon had the biggest smile on his face ever as he picked her up and hopped off the stage and into the VIP room to go kiss her.

The other. Boys came down from the stage too smiling. "So are we forgiven?" Jordan ssked. Me and maia jumped up and kissed them. "Completely."I whispered in jace's ear.

* * *

By the time izzy and Simon came out they looked dog tired but they both had a kind of light in their eyes. Simon motioned for the boys to follow them and they all got up on the stage. "Well sorry girls it's time for me to go."I told maia and izzy getting up after the boys

"Wait where are you going?"izzy asked. "Remember,"I said."I'm featured in their song. why else would I wear seven inch stilettos with spikes aa jacket with spikes and a skirt with spikes and a headband with slikes, you think I voluntarily do that?" I said. Maia nodded. "Shes got a point."

I laughed and jumped up after the boys. I stood to the side of the stage and waited as they sang.

Yeah, come here, ooh

This mister steal your girl

This mister steal your girl

Aye girl aye girl aye girl, let go

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Aye whats in ya cup

Got a couple bottles

But a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bout to tear this club up

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green

Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw yo hands up

Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

You know what it is

Girl we back up in this thang (thang)

Money stay in my pocket

Girl I'm like a walkin' bank (bank)

Tell me what you drank (drank)

Tell me what you thank (thank)

If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane (insane)

Callin' all the girls (girls)

Do you hear me?

All around the world (world) City to city (city)

Cheers to the girls

Throw deuce to the guys

Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride

Gettin' loose in the ride

Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Aye whats in ya cup

Got a couple bottles

But a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bouta tear this club up

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green

Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw yo hands up

Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

My visions blurd (com'ere)

My words slur (com'ere)

Its jam packed (yea)

A million girls (aye)

And I ain't trynna leave though

We drunk so let me be yo alcohol hero

Callin' all the girls (girls)

Do you hear me? (girl)

All around the world (world)

City to city (yeah)

Cheers to the girls

Throw deuce to the guys

Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride

Gettin' loose in the ride

Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

Yeah, come here, ooh

This mister steal your girl

This mister steal your girl

Aye girl aye girl aye girl, let go

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Aye whats in ya cup

Got a couple bottles

But a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bout to tear this club up

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green

Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw yo hands up

Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

You know what it is

Girl we back up in this thang (thang)

Money stay in my pocket

Girl I'm like a walkin' bank (bank)

Tell me what you drank (drank)

Tell me what you thank (thank)

If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane (insane)

Callin' all the girls (girls)

Do you hear me?

All around the world (world) City to city (city)

Cheers to the girls

Throw deuce to the guys

Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride

Gettin' loose in the ride

Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Aye whats in ya cup

Got a couple bottles

But a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bouta tear this club up

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green

Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw yo hands up

Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

My visions blurd (com'ere)

My words slur (com'ere)

Its jam packed (yea)

A million girls (aye)

And I ain't trynna leave though

We drunk so let me be yo alcohol hero

Callin' all the girls (girls)

Do you hear me? (girl)

All around the world (world)

City to city (yeah)

Cheers to the girls

Throw deuce to the guys

Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride

Gettin' loose in the ride

Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Aye whats in ya cup

Got a couple bottles

But a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bouta tear this club up

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green

Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans

Bottoms up bottoms up (up) (uh huh)

Throw yo hands up (uh)

Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (u

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Aye whats in ya cup

Got a couple bottles

But a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bouta tear this club up

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green

Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans

Bottoms up bottoms up (up) (uh huh)

Throw yo hands up (uh)

Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

I walked onto the stage and started doing my rapping part.

.

Yeah, come here, ooh

This mister steal your girl

This mister steal your girl

Aye girl aye girl aye girl, let go

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Aye whats in ya cup

Got a couple bottles

But a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bout to tear this club up

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green

Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw yo hands up

Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

You know what it is

Girl we back up in this thang (thang)

Money stay in my pocket

Girl I'm like a walkin' bank (bank)

Tell me what you drank (drank)

Tell me what you thank (thank)

If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane (insane)

Callin' all the girls (girls)

Do you hear me?

All around the world (world) City to city (city)

Cheers to the girls

Throw deuce to the guys

Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride

Gettin' loose in the ride

Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Aye whats in ya cup

Got a couple bottles

But a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bouta tear this club up

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green

Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw yo hands up

Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

My visions blurd (com'ere)

My words slur (com'ere)

Its jam packed (yea)

A million girls (aye)

And I ain't trynna leave though

We drunk so let me be yo alcohol hero

Callin' all the girls (girls)

Do you hear me? (girl)

All around the world (world)

City to city (yeah)

Cheers to the girls

Throw deuce to the guys

Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride

Gettin' loose in the ride

Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Aye whats in ya cup

Got a couple bottles

But a couple ain't enough

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bouta tear this club up

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green

Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans

Bottoms up bottoms up (up) (uh huh)

Throw yo hands up (uh)

Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (u

I walked on stage to start doing my singing part.

Can I get that Tron

Can I get that Remmy

Can I get that Coke

Can I get that Henny

Can I get that margarita on the rock rock rock

Can I get salt all around that rim rim rim rim

Trey, I was like yo trey

Do you think you can buy me a bottle of Rosay?

Okay lets get it now

I'm wit' a bad bitch he's wit' his friends

I don't say I hi I say keys to the Benz

Keys to the Benz keys to the Benz

Mu'fuckin' rite yea V to the 10

If a bitch try to get cute I'm a stomp her

Throw alotta money at her then yell fuck her

Fuck her fuck her then yell fuck her

Then I'm go and get my Louisville slugger

Excuse me I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady

I rep Young Money

You know Slim, Baby

And we be doin' donuts while we wave in the 3-80

We give a lot of money to the babies out in Haiti

Yellin' all around the world

Do you hear me? Do you like my body Anna Nicki?

Rest in peace to Ana Nicole Smith

Yes my dear your so explosive

Say hi to Mary Mary and Joseph

Now bottoms up and double my dosage

. They started singing their last round. .

Aye whats in ya cup?

Got a couple bottles

But a couple ain't enough

(Turn your) bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw ya hands up

Tell security we bouta tear this club up

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Pocket full of green

Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans

Bottoms up bottoms up (up)

Throw yo hands up

Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

Bottoms up (Com 'ere)

Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up)

Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up)

We all walked to the front of the stage and bowed. The crowded cheered so loud it seriously hurt my ears. As we walked off the stage Laughing and the girls came back and congratulated me we l walked into the VIP room where I found someone I hadn't expected to see.

**You all don't know how long it took to write this whole chapter but just plan on doing more chapters just like this one so READ AND REVIEW GUYS! Who's the secret person who knows not me...well I do but that's not the point! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back guys I'm very thankful for all you reviews, follows, and favorites**

**As to answer that question about is Valentine in this story, I haven't thought about it but if you want him to be in this story I can put him in later.**

**Thanks guys really I'm very happy about this and I am having a lot of fun writing this story!**

* * *

"Jonathan?" He looked up. "Clary!" He smiled and ran at me. "Oh my god Jonathan your here!" He hugged me and I hugged him back. Jace stood glaring at him. Maia and izzy cheered and hugged him too,where as Jordan and Simon stood with Jace scowling.

"And who's his guy?"Jace said. I rolled my eyes. "Dont worry I'm not breaking up with you,I wouldn't do that for my brother I'm not incest." I smiled and hugged Jon again. Jace slowly nodded. "So that's your brother?" He asked. Oh rolled my eyes again. "Yes Jace." I said again.

The boys still looked uncertain."Oh come on Simon after all that," she gestured towards the stage."I'm not dumping you." She said smiling maia nodded. "Jordan you can be a total douchebag but I'm not dumping you." She agreed. The boys all smiled at that and went to go shake Jon's hand.

"So your clares boyfriend huh?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Jace nodded uncertainty. "Well first I want you to know that if y'all our hurt her iwill-"

"JON SHUT UP!" I screamed hurrying my red face in his shoulder he laughed along with Jace and the other boys.

"Anyway izzy, I wanted to tell you somebody else came for a visit, I think he missed you but anyways. I'm pretty sure he knows you-"jon was cut off as someone walked through the door smiling and holding his arms wide.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry that last chapter was so short but I'm at school typi g so I don't have much time when I get back home ill type longer ones I promise!**

* * *

"miss me?" Alec walked through the door. Jace frowned upon when I went to go give him a hug and kissed his cheek. He laughed and hugged me and Jon smiled too. Simon smiled though and Jace asked him why.

"Because that's izzy's brother alexander lightwood." Jace scored. "Then why did Clary kiss him?" He asked, he glared at me. I kinda shrank back and his eyes immediately when he saw I was a little nervous.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Because when she went over to izzys house he would play with all of them and-" JACKSON!" Maia yelled. Running into his arms. Jordan knew JACKSON so he smiled and did that boy handshake/hug thing.

We all did a group hug and watched the rest of the concert laughing.

By thermometer got back mother huge mansion/song recording room,it was around ten o'clock."Okay so I am bored to death and I wanna do something."I said to the group as we settled on the floor of the lliving room.

"I know something we can do."Jace said wiggling his eyebrows I laughed and smacked his shoulder lightly and Jon glared at him. "Lets play truth b or dare again." Maia suggested we agreed and got ready to do so.

"Ill go first" Jordan said. "Alec, truth or dare." Alec shifted. "Truth." He said Jordan laughed. "Revenge jace. Who was the first girl you slept with alec?" I froze and so did Alec. Jace looked confused.

Jace slowly shifted himself so he c o hold quickly jump up and run. "Clary." He said quickly and jumped a up and bolted out the door. I hurried my head in my hands. Jace hopped up and dashed out the door after him. We all looked out the window.

We could see Jace practically leaping off the walls to catch Alec as he dashed over blushed behind trees and hid. When Jace finally bought him he jumped and pushed him to the ground a hand on his chest as he leaned forward d and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was Alec nodded vigorously.

As Jace got up and walked back to come Alec did too leaning his neck side to side as if cracking it. I widened my eyes. "EVERYBODY QUICK HES COMING!" Izzy yelled we all dashed and sat down back on the carpet just as Jace walked in as he sat down he set me in his lap and put his head in my neck giving me small butterfly kisses.

I bit my lip trying not to groan out loud since Jon was still there. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled at him and he glared. Damn, Jace was kissing me so well it made me want to jump him right here.

"Anyway term Jace truth or dare?" Alec said. Jace raised his head from my neck "dare." He said confidently. Alec smiled. "I d are you not to back down from the next dare someone gives you." He said smirking. Jace slowly nodded with narrowed eyes. "Fine..." He said suspiciously.

"Maia truth or dare?"Jace asked her. "Erad." She said. He smirked. "I dare you to kiss...Raphael."He said Jordan's head shot up from where he was kissing the her back. "No." He ripping her shirt off. Maia frowned, "fine I won't, though it seems that was already decided for me." She said looking at Jordan who only smirked and continues kissing her back.

"Alright Jace, truth or dare?" She said with a huge grin. "Dare..." Jace said continuing to kiss my neck softly occasionally licking it. I moaned softly and he smiled against my skin.

"I dare you to.."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry that last chapter was so short but I'm at school typi g so I don't have much time when I get back home ill type longer ones I promise!**

* * *

"miss me?" Alec walked through the door. Jace frowned upon when I went to go give him a hug and kissed his cheek. He laughed and hugged me and Jon smiled too. Simon smiled though and Jace asked him why.

"Because that's izzy's brother alexander lightwood." Jace scored. "Then why did Clary kiss him?" He asked, he glared at me. I kinda shrank back and his eyes immediately when he saw I was a little nervous.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Because when she went over to izzys house he would play with all of them and-" JACKSON!" Maia yelled. Running into his arms. Jordan knew JACKSON so he smiled and did that boy handshake/hug thing.

We all did a group hug and watched the rest of the concert laughing.

By thermometer got back mother huge mansion/song recording room,it was around ten o'clock."Okay so I am bored to death and I wanna do something."I said to the group as we settled on the floor of the lliving room.

"I know something we can do."Jace said wiggling his eyebrows I laughed and smacked his shoulder lightly and Jon glared at him. "Lets play truth b or dare again." Maia suggested we agreed and got ready to do so.

"Ill go first" Jordan said. "Alec, truth or dare." Alec shifted. "Truth." He said Jordan laughed. "Revenge jace. Who was the first girl you slept with alec?" I froze and so did Alec. Jace looked confused.

Jace slowly shifted himself so he c o hold quickly jump up and run. "Clary." He said quickly and jumped a up and bolted out the door. I hurried my head in my hands. Jace hopped up and dashed out the door after him. We all looked out the window.

We could see Jace practically leaping off the walls to catch Alec as he dashed over blushed behind trees and hid. When Jace finally bought him he jumped and pushed him to the ground a hand on his chest as he leaned forward d and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was Alec nodded vigorously.

As Jace got up and walked back to come Alec did too leaning his neck side to side as if cracking it. I widened my eyes. "EVERYBODY QUICK HES COMING!" Izzy yelled we all dashed and sat down back on the carpet just as Jace walked in as he sat down he set me in his lap and put his head in my neck giving me small butterfly kisses.

I bit my lip trying not to groan out loud since Jon was still there. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled at him and he glared. Damn, Jace was kissing me so well it made me want to jump him right here.

"Anyway term Jace truth or dare?" Alec said. Jace raised his head from my neck "dare." He said confidently. Alec smiled. "I d are you not to back down from the next dare someone gives you." He said smirking. Jace slowly nodded with narrowed eyes. "Fine..." He said suspiciously.

"Maia truth or dare?"Jace asked her. "Erad." She said. He smirked. "I dare you to kiss...Raphael."He said Jordan's head shot up from where he was kissing the her back. "No." He ripping her shirt off. Maia frowned, "fine I won't, though it seems that was already decided for me." She said looking at Jordan who only smirked and continues kissing her back.

"Alright Jace, truth or dare?" She said with a huge grin. "Dare..." Jace said continuing to kiss my neck softly occasionally licking it. I moaned softly and he smiled against my skin.

"I dare you to.."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm very happy that many people have followed/favorited me and my stories special thanks to Lisa Solis for follow/favoriting me and my story! I am having so much fun writing this story and I just hope you guys can stick with me because the rest of to say I will post more chapters and I'm just soon thankful for all you readers! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

We were I interrupted as our manager Magnus burst through the door. "Girls and boys Valentine has requested an audience with you in-" he stopped as he looked at Alec. Alec and him stared at each other, I already knew they were both gay so it wasn't such a surprise.

"In where Magnus?"I said. Waving a hand in front of his face. He shook his head. "In in in FLORIDA!" He said with a huge smile. Me izzy and maia squealed and even the boys had slight smiled on their faces.

Then I frowned. "Alec you should tell them before we leave."He sighed and looked up. "I know, I will soon." He said but I shook my head. "Alec truth or dare?"I said. I was so feeling bad. "Truth." He said. I looked away."tell us your deepest darkest secret." Of choked out. Alec shut his eyes closed. "I'm gay." He said not meeting our eyes.

Jace looked at him. "Why didn't you say that before either beat the total carp out of you!" Alec blushed when I asked, "what did you say?" He smirked. "I told him you were a red hot slut and I just had to fuck you. And then he," Alec pointed at Jace."decided to literally try and kill me like he was choking me back there." He said.

I looked at Jace who just shrugged and carried on kissing my neck. And Damn he was good.

"So your gay." Izzy said. Looking at him. "So when you slept with Clary you didn't fuck her correct?" Jace said lifting his head from my neck and looking at Alec Alec laughed and nodded. "Then why did you sleep with her?" Jordan asked.

"Because one day we were outside and Clary feel in a mud puddle and izzy wouldn't let her her bed because she didn't want to get germs even after she showered so I took her to my room and she was crying and so I got in bed and slept with her." He said. Jon was slowly nodding looking thoughtful.

"Well we are all going to Florida soon and so maybe we should start packing."izzy said. I groaned, knowing that meant said hours of shopping and then another four to pack everything not including the hour of make up.

Jace and the other boys laughed as me and maia literally jumped up and ran out of the room, izzy hot on our tail.

"Maia quickly in here!" I whisper yelled pointing to one of the guest rooms. Me and maia bolted in and locked the door but that was no use because soon, izzy ran in breaking the door and dragging us by our hair into her room and sitting us down in the chairs of her vanity.

Me and maia huffed, it was obvious this was going to be a long preparation, flight, and trip in florida.

**how was this my darlings? I apologize that it's so short once again I'm new and I'm still trying to get this figured out anyway, I have gotten plenty of reviews asking me to update and so many followers and favorites! Keep them coming guys and remember if you all have any ideas for what you would like to happen in the story just place it in your review and I might insert it in the story. THANKS SO KUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm actually kind of disappointed. Not a single person reviewed followed or favorites my story I just want some reviews so I can tell how to make it better. Anyway ill just post this chapter.**

* * *

izzy was going to be the death of me. The bitch made me wear so aubergine it made me gag. Like, seriously she might as well be a walking gas all of this was just because she wanted to go shopping. She made me wear like way too short shorts and a tank top that looked pretty smutty.

I sjshed, I knew there was no way to get out ok f this. "You look beautiful ckary." Izzy said with a smile. I snorted. "I look like a slut." I said. Izzy frowned and pushed me out of the room. I smiled glad to be away from the sstench.

Jace was in his room with the other boys who were sitting on his couch in front of the tv playing video games and laughing. I walked in and jumped up onto his bed. Reaching forward origin a multi grab a grape and pop it into my mouthbutjace smirked, grabbed my head, and turned it so he could kiss me. I smiled. The boys laughed.

"Watcha doin cherry bomb?" Simon asked me Jordan chuckled and continued playing Jace carefully dragged me off the bed and put me in his lap and started stroking my hair. "I finally got away from torture chamber and the mistress."

Jordan turned to fAce smirking. "So izzy kicked u out of her room because kept complaining. "Ya pretty much," I said with smile as Jace quietly laughed. I yawned and leaned back into Jace. "Doesnt matter soon she's gonna make me with her anyway," I said sadly with a sigh.

"Where you guys going?" Jace asked. I shuddered. "Victoria's secret." At this the boys started grinning like idiots. I rolled my eyes." Seriously you guys." Simon nodded seriously. "Us guys nevewr pass up a chance to see our girlfriend's in lingerie. I sighed. "I'm gonna go find maia."

Jace held me down. "Jaaaacccceeee!" I said. With a whine. He chuckled and pushed doown harder. I sighed. Then I got an idea. I started to slowly pick a grape and put it at my lips c a carefully sucking and swirling my tongue around it. Then I started carefully nibbling it.

Jordan and Simon were back to yelling, screaming, and hollering.g while they played their game. Jace was looking at me and biting his lip. He quickly looked around. "Damnit Clary." He said as he hoisted me over his shoulder and walked down the hall to my room where he set me down and pushed me against the wall, he grabbed my arms and held them above my head as he kissed me passionately.

His lips were soft but I could tell he wanted me badly. Be kept pushing his body closer. He thrust his tongue into my mouth making me groan as he swirled it around. I moaned and he moved his mouth down to my jawline as he placed light kisses down my neck. I moaned again and Jace growled. He ripped my shirt off cupping my breasts and softly squeezing.

I ripped hi shirt off and ran my small hands over his thick hard abs and he moaned at my touch. He wrapped my legs around his w as its and pushed .e farther up the. Wall kissing me hard on the lips. He grabbed my back and turned and pushed me on to the bed.

He was in between my straddled legs. And he leaned forward don't breaking the kiss and pushing himself into me as if he wanted our bodies to be one person. It was then that there was a knock o n the door. Jace ignored it and ran his lips over my chest as he placed kisses on my stomach and went back up lightly kissing my cleavage.

"Jace," I said panting. He kept kissing me his eyes closed. I sighed and pulled his head away from my stomach placing a kiss on his lips. When I pulled away he opened his eyes which I noticed were filled with lust as he frowned. He sighed and got up to go answer the door. Simon stepped through.

"Izzy wanted me to-woah, why doesn't Clary have a shirt on?" At this Jonathan barged through the door. "And why does she have a hickey and why r her lips swollen, and why is her hair ruffled, and why are you-" "JON SHUT UP!" I yelled exasperated. He grumbled something and turned away walking out.

**I'm very extremely disappointed about the no reviews so here's a long chapter please review guys!**


End file.
